


Fanfiction Cover: Rainbow's Freedom by Bradygirl_12

by ctbn60



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, FanFiction Cover, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover: Rainbow's Freedom by Bradygirl_12

[**Rainbow's Freedom Series (Superman/Batman)**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/20472.html) I have the biggest soft spot in my heart for this story. I did the original cover back when I was a baby manipper and new to the fandom. I decided to do another cover as we come near to the end of this epic. If you have a chance go and check it out.

You will have hours of reading pleasure. Enjoy

 

[ ](http://s578.beta.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/1-MAINRAINBOWGOOD.jpg.html)


End file.
